goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Hostile User on Shipping Article
The user Kyarorain just reverted an edit an IP address user on the Shipping article. The problem is with his edit summary; he claims ownership of the Shipping article and attacks the IP address user using obscene language. As far as I can tell, said attack was completely unprovoked. Obviously, Kyarorain's behavior is likely to start a flame/edit war, so this should be dealt with ASAP, but I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do about this sort of situation.Martin III 17:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm personally surprised Kyarorain would suddenly say that, and I would warn her not to say that again. However, I have important advice for you too: The fandom article on the fandom subject of shipping is not supposed to be bound to notability and to serious content to the degree that the rest of the wiki's main articles do (the fact it even has a link off-site to TVTropes should indicate this IMO), so having "nonsensical" entries like Roofshipping and "future" entries like Crown shippings is meant to be let slide (the only real guideline on this page is that it does not include shippings between GS characters and characters from outside GS like Mario). The reason for that is because these are what the fandom have been noticeably talking about, and in its mission to document the most important points of the fandom the wiki would do well to take note of that. So, I myself would revert to feature the roofshipping and crown sections you've been trying to take out. :This isn't a defense of Kyarorain's behavior in her edit summaries, but it is strong advice that you let those parts of the Shipping article remain the way they are. And while it's good you did eventually take it to a forum rather than continue the edit war, I have to conclude by saying the usual "don't edit war from here on out" message admins on wikis usually hand out. Thanks. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I have to admit, that doesn't sound like Kyarorain at all. Makes me wonder if someone hacked her account or something. I'll contact her through another site and see if we can get this cleared up. The world's hungriest paperweight 18:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I had the same thought, HungryPaperweight. I don't know her well, but it wasn't the sort of thing I'd expect from her. I sent a message to her on another site as well right after I posted this here. Hopefully this will all be resolved by Kyarorain discovering that her bratty little brother/child/nephew/whatever has been using her account. ::Erik, I do realize that notability requirements are much lower for Wikias. The issue with the removed "shippings" is that they're not even shippings at all; they're just associations between a single character and a non-living object(until we have further info, Crown is no more than a name, another non-living object). Letting cases like those slide pretty much means anything can be called a shipping, which allows the article to be turned into a forum for fan fiction self-promotion. For example, if we permit associations between a single character and a non-living object to be called shippings, I could use the article to advertise myself and my story "Of Gods and Mortals" by adding the following to the list: :::Goddesshipping focuses on Sheba and her status as a goddess. Coined by Martin III. to "Of Gods and Mortals" ::In short, there have to be some standards, or else the article becomes useless. Mind you, I'm not going to bother arguing about the issue; I don't even care to waste time with debate on Wikipedia itself. If you say to let the shippings slide, I'll let them slide. I just want to make the reason behind my position clear.--Martin III 22:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That's easily understandable, though there are a few other important details to consider; it's not really whether it as of itself comes across as a silly idea for a relationship - like a relationship between a character and an inanimate object - that makes it too much of a stretch to put on the shipping list, it's whether the fandom itself talks too little about it that casual people browsing GS forums wouldn't get curious and refer to this site to get info/clarification. The standard being used here, in other words, is that GS fans on GS community boards talk about something that is GS-related. :::I mean, the reason we have both a descriptive page on the nonexistent Wheat Sword item and a subpage that contains the original Wheat Sword mock FAQ that started the phenomenon is because it gets talked and joked about so many times on GS forums, and lots of unassuming people are left wondering what's the real story behind this thing that gets so much attention from the Golden Sun community. :::Similarly, Crown being a newly introduced character design and the newest hot thing everyone's talking about leads to shipping-related discussion for him, so naturally the wiki's page about noteworthy shipping will feature a user-contributed Crown-related list in a short amount of time. ::: Your hypothetical "goddesshipping" just now, on the other hand, would probably be removed right away were it added by some random IP, because you wouldn't hear people on GS forums talking about it at all (but the fact the shipping is some sort of goddess status concept Sheba is getting paired with would not be the main and final reason it would be removed; at most, it'd be a side reason). Are you understanding what I'm saying? Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) If i may butt in, how about we have a person or group of people search Fanfic.net and other fanfic sites for shppings, and if there is say, over 5 stories for a shipping by different users, we put it on here. Or if a fic is a one of a kind shipping but gets a good deal of attention in the community, it will be added. Lock the article so it can only be eddited by Admins and those chosen for this task. Also... that really doesnt sound like Kyarorain. Ive only recently rejoined this wiki, but i remember back when i did a few things here two years ago that she did not act like this at all. Somethings up. Irish Reaper 23:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, it seems that my account got compromised somehow. I don't really know the details of what happened, but luckily they didn't bother to change the e-mail associated with the account, so I was able to get back into it and promptly changed the password. I hope that will not happen again and I'm deeply sorry for what happened. Kyarorain 00:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : *shocked face* Wow! I must say I REALLY did not expect something like that to happen with any user here. That's a relief, though maybe I really should have been more certain of that in retrospect; you wouldn't use internet language like "ur" anyway. ^_^ Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC)